peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescuing the Team/Bowser's Group Redeem Themselves Secretly against the Pirates
(Later, at the forest nearby the southern lagoon, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers continued running and sweating from all the running. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Serena, who still hid themselves in Crash's pants pockets, stayed put) Crash: (Thinking) Hang on, guys. (Back at the deck of the ship, Cortex and Ripto turned to Plankton and Dark Starlow) Ripto: Fire at the Dragon Elder village next. Cortex: Yes. Plankton: Aye-aye, sirs! Dark Starlow: As you wish. (Plankton types away. Bellwether pushed the button again and the screen inside the prisoners’ holding room switched back to Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers still running. Outside, Dark Starlow and Plankton fired and the Dragon Elder village, too, got possessed, and this time, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers saw the laser heading there, making them stop) Mario and Luigi: Starlow…. (They got determined even more and resumed running when suddenly, Agent Lobo, the Sharpclaw, and Slave Slayer landed in front of them, stopping them in front of their tracks) Sharpclaw: Good timing, boys. (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers put up their dukes) Spyro: Where’s our friends? Crash: What have you done with them? Sharpclaw: If you want to rescue your friends…. Agent Lobo: You have to go through us first. (The seven charged at each other and began dueling. Back on the deck of the ship, Cortex and Ripto high-fived on their next possession while smirking evilly) Cortex: So ends the Dragon Elder village and Cloudburst Tree. Ripto: Yes. (In the room, the prisoners got concerned for Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers as they watched their four friends fighting the warriors on screen) Tawna: Crash…. Cynder: Spyro…. Peach: Mario…. Daisy: Luigi…. (Bowser's group continued to watch in silence and guilt. Suddenly, Cynder got determined and started struggling at their shacklles. Bowser's group noticed and suddenly, Dingodile remembered something) Dingodile: (Whispering) If one of them gets hurt…. (He, too, got determined, grabbed a nearby knife and ran up to Cynder. The others noticed) Tiff: What are you doing this time? Dingodile: Tying loose ends. (He uses the blade of the knife to pick at Cynder's shackles, and to the others’, except Bowser, the Koopalings, Team Rocket, the Toon Patrol, the Fearsome Four, Tiny, Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy, surprise, the knife unlocked, freeing Cynder from her shackles) Dingodile: Cynder! Get down here! (Without saying a word, Cynder got what Dingodile is planning with the knife, nods, flew down to him, and stuck her right hand out) Cynder: Do it. Dawson: What’s going on? Tawna: Just wait! Elizabeth: Do what she says. Basil: (Realizing slowly) You mean...? (Dingodile then grabbed Cynder’s right arm and an off-screen sound of the knife’s blade cutting Cynder’s hand makes Cynder wince in pain, surprising the others who weren’t there at the deal) Tuff: Why did you cut her?! (Suddenly, Cynder’s body glowed a blue light and then it died down as his cut healed too. Realizing the confession-proof spell over her is broken, Cynder confessed on what’s going on finally) Cynder: Cortex and Ripto forced and tricked Bowser's group into making a deal by holding me, Tawna, Elizabeth, Peach, and Daisy hostage and placing a confession-proof spell over us once the deal was made and the plan was that the pirates did this to kill Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers before we can stop them! (Realization dawning upon them, the group turned to Bowser's group in confusion) Sabrina: Is this true? (The blue glows surrounded Bowser's group, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy and then died down. Dingodile then answered sadly) Dingodile: (Nods sadly) Yes. Basil: (Understanding now) So, that's why you did this; Being forced to so-call break your trust to us so they could beat us! (Tiny broke down crying as the rest of Bowser's group shedded some tears) Tiny: (Crying) We’re so sorry for betraying you like that! Lemmy: (Shedding tears) I bet you still don’t believe us. Iggy: (Shedding tears) Or trust us anymore…. (Feeling bad for Bowser's group, the group shook their shackles) Discord: We take back every bad thing we said to you. (Bowser's group got surprised) Max: Sorry we doubted you. Tiff: Now set us free. (Bowser's group, shedding more tears, smiled weakly and then after wiping their tears away and sniffling, they got determined and nods. Out on the deck, Cortex and Ripto got excited) Cortex: Mermaid Lagoon’s down! Ripto: Yes, sir! (Suddenly, the intercom by the prisoners’ room’s door beeped, getting their attention. Cortex and Ripto answered it) Cortex: What’s going on? Smart Guy: (Voice-over) Listen. We thought long and hard about rejoining you. Psycho: (Voice-over) So to prove it, we’re gonna take the prisoners to the beach to be eaten by Zam. (Surprised, the pirates looked at each other in confusion) Rilla: (Whispering) I thought we feed Zam from the ship? (Cortex and Ripto thought it over and gave in, much to the crew’s surprise) Ripto: Fine by us. (He pushes the button) Ripto: You go ahead. Cortex: Take the prisoners to their death feast. Bowser's group: (Voice-over) Thanks. (The door opened and Bowser's group dragged the prisoners, now freed from their shackles and now tied up in a line of rope, went into a big rowboat, and rowed away as the pirates watched with evil smirks) Tropy: What do you know? Pinstripe: We make them make a deal and they warm up to us. Oxide: Indeed. (Once on the shore and out of the pirates’ view, Bowser's group took the former prisoners into the forest and untied them) Tawna: Thanks. (Once all untied, the group quickly ran to where the fight between Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers against Agent Lobo, the Sharpclaw, and Slave Slayer is taking place with Bowser's group running behind. At the spot of the fight, Agent Lobo kicked Crash down, for Spyro and the Mario Brothers are beaten already) Agent Lobo: Pathetic. Slave Slayer: You call yourselves the greatest heroes of Slumberland? Sharpclaw: More like the greatest losers of Slumberland. Crash: (Struggling) We’ll never let you win…. Slave Slayer: Oh really? Sharpclaw: So far, the Dragon Elder village, Mermaid Lagoon, and Cloudburst Tree have fallen under Dark Starlow’s spell already. Agent Lobo: And you failed to save them. (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers angrily struggled to get up, but Agent Lobo, the Sharpclaw, and Slave Slayer kicked each of them again, knocking them unconscious. The three warriors turned to each other) Agent Lobo: Let’s leave them here to die. Sharpclaw: I agree. They’re done for anyway. Slave Slayer: Let’s go report this to Captain Cortex and Admiral Ripto. (The Sharpclaw and Agent Lobo nod in agreement, activated their jetpacks, and flew away. Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers slowly and weakly woke up as Misty's group came out, concerned for the four) Ash and Brock: Crash, guys! Misty and Serena: Hang in there! Pikachu: (Concerned) Pikachu! Mario: Misty, guys…. Sorry. Luigi: It's… too late. Spyro: This might be the end…. Crash: To die would be an awfully big adventure…. (They slowly close their eyes, ready to face death when suddenly, they heard faint shouting. Misty's group heard it too and after getting Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers' attention about it, they listened some more. Then, the faint shouting grew louder, revealing to be the team shouting for the bandicoot, the dragon, and the two plumbers) Crash’s group: Crash! Spyro! Mario! Luigi! Jenny: We’re coming! Hang on! (Arriving at the scene, Crash’s group ran up to the bandicoot, the dragon, and the two plumbers in concern and determination. Tawna, Cynder, Peach, and Daisy then ran up to and held Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi respectively) Tawna: Crash! Cynder: Spyro! Peach: Mario! Daisy: Luigi! Crash: Guys…? Spyro: You’re here…? Mario: Or is this a dream…? Luigi: How did you…? (Cynder gently shushes them) Cynder: (Shushes them gently) We’ll explain after I heal you. (She takes Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi's hands and sang her incantation a little quickly) Cynder: Dragon, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (As she quickly sang, the orange, purple, red, and green light glowed on Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi's bodies and after the glows died down, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi gasped softly, for they have been healed. After coming to, the three noticed the others) Crash: Guys? (Tawna, Peach, and Daisy hugged them) Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: Thank goodness you’re alright! Cynder: (Hugging Spyro) Indeed. (After helping Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers up, the bandicoot, dragon, and plumbers got confused) Crash: We were just on our way to rescue you. Spyro: From Cortex and Ripto. Mario: And their pirates. Luigi: But how did you escape? (Bowser's group caught up with them when Luigi asked that, relieved to see Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers alright. Noticing them along with the team, Olivia and Basil answered while pointing at them) Olivia: We didn’t escape ourselves. Basil: They helped us. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi noticed Bowser's group, got angry, and started yelling at them, making them sad and guilty, particularly making Iggy and Lemmy start to cry) Crash: You troublemakers! Mario: I bet you pretended to help them escape! Luigi: Don’t you start crying! Spyro: We’re not done with y…! Group: BOYS!! (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers stopped and turned to the team in confusion. Later, they explained what really happened, making Crash, Spyro, and Luigi realize, but Mario said nothing in calm surprise) Crash: So that’s why…. (Iggy spoke up sadly as Lemmy patted him on the back in comfort) Iggy: (Sadly) What you said to us back at Skull Rock and here just now really hurt us. Lemmy: Yeah. Bowser: We wanted to tell you about it, but…. Stupid: The confession-proof spell casted on us…. Bushroot: Prevented us from telling you. (Then Iggy and Lemmy teared up and started crying softly) Iggy and Lemmy: (Crying) Why is this just happening to us? (They pull the handkerchiefs out and blew their noses as Bowser and even the Koopalings comforted the two. The team, except a calm surprised Mario, looked on in sympathy and then got determined as Iggy and Lemmy stopped crying slowly and after it stopped, Iggy and Lemmy put the handkerchiefs away in their shells) Daisy: Those pirate jerks are gonna pay through the nose! Peach: Yeah! Cynder: How dare they make Iggy and Lemmy cry like that?! Tawna: Count me in! (Crash, Spyro, and Luigi turned back to the direction of Cortex and Ripto’s ship along with a calm surprised Mario) Crash: Actually, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and I are going alone. Team: (Confused) What? Spyro: Crash’s right. Luigi: We wish to keep the pirates fooled into thinking you’re dead. Tiff: But what about you four? Kirby: (Confused) Poyo? Crash: We’ll surprise attack them. Luigi: Won’t know what’s coming to them. Especially with King Gator and the Gulp’s help. Spyro: So, guys. We need to ask all of you a favor. Team: What? Spyro: Go take shelter in King Gator and the Gulp’s lair. Roxanne: But pretend to be dead or not, we can’t let you do it alone! Pistol: Roxanne’s right! Max: Look how far we came working together! Molly: I bet the deaths of Scales, Hare, and Don Karnage is coming back to you. (Hearing Molly say that, Crash, Spyro, and Luigi felt it was like a hammer hitting them. But they shook it off and ordered them again) Crash: Just go to safety! Luigi: It’s for your own good! Spyro: We can do it ourselves! Crash: Especially Bowser's group. Luigi: Right, Mario? (Mario, calmly snapping out of his calm surprised look, gave a skeptical look about Bowser's group's redemption still) Mario: (Scoffs) What makes you think I'll believe Bowser's group this time? Heroes: (Shocked) Mario, why...? (Mario gets up and takes a couple of steps away from Bowser's group) Bowser: Wait... Wait, listen... I-I know you'll never forgive me, my kids, and group, and I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive us either. (Mario doesn't look at him and his group) Bowser: Okay, my group and I were somewhat.... No, totally ignorant and irresponsible and small-minded, especially after what we tried to do to you with the pirates. But innocent people shouldn't suffer because of our mistakes. (Mario still doesn't look at him and his group) Bobby: Aw, come on, Jumpman! Can't you at least hear Bowser out? (Mario doesn't respond. Seeing that he and his group have completely let Crash and his team down, especially Mario, who, at first, once placed and admitted his trust in him and his group, mostly himself, Bowser got sad. Even the team and the rest of Bowser's group hung their heads sadly) Bowser: (Sadly) I understand. (Tears up slowly, voice breaking) I let all of you down with my group. It's because we were horrible friends, and we hurt you. We hurt all of you. (Tears stream down his cheeks slowly as he sobs) All because the pirates forced us into a deal we wanted nothing to do with! Then I guess my group and I'll just let you know that once this is over when and if you let us help you save Starlow.... (He sobs again) We can just disband, walk away knowing that you were right. (Sniffles and sobs again) I really am just a dumb Turtlefish! (He breaks down crying softly as he buried his face in his hands and collapsed on his knees. As the others comfort him silently, Bowser continued to cry. Suddenly....) Bowser: (Voice-over in recording pen, crying) I really am just a dumb Turtlefish! (The team and Bowser's group, hearing that, looked at Mario, his back still turned, but this time, holding up his pen recorder. Even Bowser, upon hearing that, slowly stopped crying and looked up tearfully) Bowser: (Voice-over in recording pen, crying) I really am just a dumb Turtlefish! (Realizing immediately upon seeing Mario slowly turn to them with a soft smile, his anger gone, the team and Bowser's group got calmly happy, while Bowser's was more tearful that he began to brush his tears away with a sniffle. Mario does, indeed forgive and believe Bowser's group, it turned out he just wanted Bowser to admit he is that former pet peeved nickname) Peach: We get it.... (Bowser sobs softly after wiping the last of his tears away) Bowser: (Voice breaking, agreeing) It was worth a confession to admit. (Mario walks up to Bowser and pats him in comfort) Mario: Breath in. (Bowser calmly inhales deeply) Mario: And out. (Bowser exhales calmly, now cheered up) Bowser: Thank you, for the second chance. (Mario nods. Then Crash changed the subject to his team) Crash: So, will you do what we say and take shelter? (The team and even Bowser's group, concerned for Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi's decision, gave in and agreed) Crash's team and Bowser's group: Okay. (They fly off to the direction of King Gator and the Gulp’s lair and then Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi then flew towards Cortex and Ripto’s ship, ready to rescue Starlow) Coming up: Bowser's group decide to go help Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi under Crash's team's approval out of concern, and at the same time, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi sneak on board and surprise attack the pirates, only to make a terrible discovery of the Sharpclaw, Agent Lobo, and Slave Slayer's soon-to-be-no-longer unknown identities. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies